Various communication standards, such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Long Term Evolution (LTE), etc., require assignment of identifiers (IDs) to network devices. For example, in a GSM network, a base station identity code (BSIC) corresponding to a base station ID is assigned to each base station, and in an LTE network, an evolved Node B (eNB) ID is assigned to each eNB. According to the LTE standard, the eNB ID must be unique. In addition to IDs, various communication standards require other types of codes to be assigned. For example, in the GSM network, location area codes (LACs) are assigned, and in the LTE network tracking areas code (TACs) are assigned. According to the LTE standard, the TACs must also be unique.